Fall
by Blacklist Name
Summary: Sampai Fang dan Taufan memutuskan untuk loncat bersama ke dasar jurang. Katanya, itu termasuk sesuatu yang disebut persahabatan. [#BBBMonthlyChallenge #Septembro]


Banyak hubungan yang selalu bersama hingga mencapai belasan tahun. Baik itu kekasih, atau sahabat. Namun bagi Fang, mengenal Taufan sampai hapal segala seluk-beluknya tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama. Karena 1 tahun 6 bulan saja, sudah cukup banyak terukir kenangan bersama yang tidak pernah luput oleh tawa dan perasaan bahagia.

Tidak masalah bagi Fang bilamana berada di dekat Taufan bisa membuatnya ketularan gila. Yang terpenting, senyumnya dan senyum sang sahabatlah yang tidak akan pernah berhenti menjadikan hari lebih berwarna.

"Bau mulutmu menghancurkan udara segar di sini."

"Kurang ajar! Itu sih, karena mulutmu saja yang terlalu dekat dengan hidung!"

Kini mereka sedang duduk di ujung tebing, ditemani pemandangan indah dengan laut sebagai dasarnya. Bagaikan sajian menarik dari alam, yang khusus disuguhkan untuk Fang dan Taufan sambil menunggu malam.

Sebenarnya, kegiatan itu selalu mereka lakukan pada sore hari. Namun berbeda untuk kali ini, rutinitas tersebut akan segera mereka akhiri.

"Siap untuk loncat?" Tanya Fang.

Taufan menarik napas dalam, lalu meliriknya seraya tersenyum. "Sejam lagi. Aku masih ingin merasakan hidup. Sesudah ini, mari kita loncat sama-sama."

...

 ** _Blacklist Name Present:_**

 ** _Fall_**

 **Boboiboy c to Monsta**

 **For event** _#BBBMonthlyChallenge_ _#septembro_

...

Angin membuat rambut Fang menari. Alih-alih untuk kembali merapihkannya menggunakan jari, Fang membiarkannya dan lanjut memakan donat lobak merah.

Tangannya yang lain mengambil minuman kaleng yang sudah terbuka, lalu meneguk isinya walau tak sampai habis.

Kedua kaki yang menggantung di ujung tebing, ia ayunkan seraya mata yang terus memperhatikan matahari terbenam. Hendak berkomentar namun urung, kepalanya menengok ke arah samping di mana ada Taufan yang tiba-tiba bersuara. "Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Setelah meneguk kembali minumannya, Fang menjawab. "Ingat."

"Dulu, menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?"

"Waktu itu aku mengira kalau kau penjahat."

Taufan sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Fang. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tertawa dan lanjut bertanya. "Hah? Penjahat apanya?"

Fang melihat isi minumannya, yang ternyata sudah habis. "Waktu itu kau tidak berhenti tersenyum dan terus-menerus menanyakan namaku. Benar-benar mengerikan, kau tahu?"

Mendengarnya, Taufan makin terpingkal-pingkal. Menyeka air mata yang sudah menggenang, ia menambahkan. " _But just for your information_ , ekspresi wajahmu saat itu sepintas membuatku kesal! Karena ketika kau menatapku, matamu menggambarkan seolah-olah aku adalah makanan basi yang membuatmu jijik. Hahaha! Sialan sekali kau, Fang!"

"Habis kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas!" Balas Fang yang diakhiri dengan Taufan yang mendorong tubuhnya.

Persahabatan selalu terasa manis di mana ketika dua orang atau lebih ada keterikatan, sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, kemudian sering berinteraksi seakan dunia milik sendiri.

Hal itu berlaku bagi Fang. Menurutnya, persahabatan itu adalah sesuatu di mana kau dapat menemukan dirimu yang hilang, atau setidaknya, akan ada seseorang yang dapat melengkapinya.

Seperti Taufan. Disaat Fang jatuh, ia selalu ada untuk menggenggamnya lalu membisikkan kata-kata seperti sihir yang dapat membuatnya bangkit kembali. Satu-satunya orang yang memberitahu bila Fang sudah terlalu jauh, lalu menariknya agar tidak tersesat lagi. Serta satu-satunya yang akan menyayangi, dan tetap peduli dengan diri Fang apabila laki-laki berambut violet tersebut tidak sanggup untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Taufan berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke bawah. "Kau siap?"

Fang mendongak. Meraih uluran tangan Taufan, kemudian berdiri. "Siap."

Dan hitungan selanjutnya, mereka melompat ke dasar jurang.

Fang lupa menambahkan. Persahabatan juga mengartikan, bahwa melakukan hal yang gila bersama akan terasa menyenangkan. Walau hal tersebut akan berakibat fatal, maupun berujung maut. Namun Fang tetap akan melakukannya bila bersama Taufan.

Taufan terus jatuh ke bawah, sementara tubuh Fang masih melayang di udara.

Sungguh aneh. Fang ketakutan. Ia mencoba menutup mata, lalu membukanya kembali.

Namun kemudian, Fang bangun dari tidurnya.

...

 _ **Sindrom Kleine-Levin** (bahasa Inggris: **Kleine-Levin Syndrome** disingkat **KLS** ) adalah penyakit saraf yang langka dimana penderita tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kantuknya. Penderita bisa tertidur selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan bisa berbulan-bulan, tergantung pada berapa lama penyakit tersebut muncul/kambuh._ Dan Fang mengidap penyakit itu, yang membuatnya terbaring tidur selama tiga bulan di rumah sakit.

Fang adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, yang hanya memiliki seorang kakak. Sehari-harinya ia tinggal dengan pelayan-pelayan dan hanya difasilitasi oleh harta peninggalan orang tua, untuk memenuhi apa yang dia inginkan.

Fang sudah terbiasa sendiri. Tidak memiliki teman, apalagi kekasih. Kehidupannya tampak buram, tanpa warna dan membosankan.

Bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Fang memilih untuk tinggal selama beberapa minggu di rumah sakit. Setidaknya sampai fungsi tubuhnya kembali normal.

Duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap ke pemandangan melalui jendela yang menembus langsung ke daerah taman belakang rumah sakit, pandangan Fang kosong.

"Hey," namun satu sentuhan dari pelayannya, membuat ia sadar seketika.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan keluar?"

...

Kakinya menapaki lantai rumah sakit. Fang berjalan tanpa alas, menyusuri lorong yang hanya dilalui beberapa dokter dan perawat.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan pasien berkumpul di depan sebuah ruangan.

Sedikit penasaran, Fang menghampirinya.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Hanya seseorang yang sedang koma."

Setidaknya itu yang dapat Fang tangkap oleh indra pendengarannya ketika sampai di sana.

Memang benar. Dari kaca besar yang segerombolan orang ini lihat, ada anak laki-laki yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di dalam.

"Rumor bilang, ia kerap muncul di setiap mimpi para pasien di rumah sakit ini--

 _Mimpi?_ Batin Fang bertanya.

\--entah itu yang jarang, atau hanya sekali saja. Namun yang pasti, bila ia muncul hampir setiap detik dalam mimpimu, berarti kau telah menjadi salah satu orang yang paling beruntung."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Taufan."

 _Taufan?_

"Tapi, kenapa begitu?"

"Sebab, kehadirannya tidak pernah sia-sia. Taufan selalu membawa warna yang membuat mimpi menjadi lebih berarti."

Mata Fang membelalak. Ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku pada Taufan, telinga Fang masih mendengarkan.

Kenyataan yang sungguh gila. Selama ini, ternyata Taufan hanya sosok fana bagi hidupnya. Namun terasa nyata di mimpinya.

"Aku pernah berbicara dengannya, juga orang-orang yang bangun dari tidur lalu pergi ke ruangan ini. Sama sepertiku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya menaruh harapan serta berdoa. Agar Taufan cepat kembali ke dunia."

Suara-suara di sekeliling Fang seketika mendengung.

Bersamaan dengan itu, suasana menjadi mencengkam setelah perawat berlari memanggil dokter.

Kemudian beberapa orang dewasa masuk ke ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Namun sepertinya, Taufan tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dunia."

 ** _...Fin..._**

...

...

...

...

...

 _Sindrom Kleine-Levin(bahasa Inggris:Kleine-Levin SyndromedisingkatKLS) adalah penyakitsarafyang langka dimana penderita tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kantuknya. Penderita bisa tertidur selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan bisa berbulan-bulan, tergantung pada berapa lama penyakit itu muncul/kambuh._ _Penderita bisa bangun hanya untuk makan atau pergi kekamar mandi. Penderita bisa dibangunkan oleh orang lain, tetapi penderita selalu mengeluh merasa capek dan letih. Ketika penderita bangun penderita bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena sebagian memorinya ingatannya terhapus pada saat penderita tertidur, banyaknya ingatan yang terhapus tergantung dari seberapa lama penderita tidur._ ( **Source:** Wikipedia)


End file.
